Elite Infantryman (Marine/Paratrooper/Mountain etc.)
Class Description This class covers all specialized military units with an in-depth focus on training in a given environment or mission type, or just units that focus on doing what other units do better. Examples include paratroopers, mountain warfare troops (especially common in Germany), and naval-landing forces, more commonly called Marines. In the Coalition, it also includes troops that have undergone the more rigorous Security Forces training in full. Class Requirements IQ 10, PS 12, PE 12 Class Benefits Direct Benefits +1 to PE, +20 to SDC, +1 to Initiative, +2 to Save vs. Horror Factor, +2 to Pull/Roll With Punch OCC Skills Language: Native 95% Radio: Basic (+10%) Climbing (+10%) Survival (Pick environment) (+10%) Military Etiquette (+15%) Body Building General Athletics Running Math: Basic (+10%) Read Sensory Equipment (+10%) Weapon Systems (+10%) WP Energy Rifle WP Energy Pistol WP Heavy WP Knife Hand-to-Hand Expert (can be upgraded to Martial Arts or Assassin for one skill, or one of the specialized hand-to-hand skills for a minimum of two skills with GM approval) Specialized Training Elite units generally focus on a given training environment. Marines tend to focus on ship-to-shore operations; paratroopers tend to focus on air-to-ground operations. This is true even of "general" elite units, which focus on doing the same types of things regular units do, only better, faster, and for longer periods. To reflect this, characters with this OCC may select a set of skills from below to reflect their specialized training. Airborne Parachuting (+20%) Land Navigation (+20%) Pilot: Airplane (no bonus normally, +20% for Glider) Gymnastics (+20% where applicable) Salvage (+20%) Marine Survival (Wetlands) (+20%) Detect Concealment (+20%) Swimming (+20%) Pilot: Small Boat (+20%) Select one Physical skill Mountain Mountaineering* Skiing (Professional/Cross-Country) (+20% where applicable) Pilot: Motorcycle (+20%; includes snowmobiles) Survival (Cold Weather) (+20%) Select one Physical skill * Note to Colin - Import Mountaineering from Ninjas & Superspies. - CD Generalist Select one Military skill, one Piloting skill, one Physical skill, and two Weapon Proficiencies. Add 20% where applicable. MOS Training Some soldiers with special aptitudes may qualify for additional in-depth training in another field other than the default "infantry" field. These include scouting units, such as Marine recon units and Airborne pathfinders, units with vehicle focuses (power armor, tanks, or other vehicles as appropriate for the unit), or cross-training with other elite units (Marine recon units are frequently exposed to parachute training, for instance). Because some of these MOSes do not logically exclude others, multiple MOS combinations are possible; however, MOSes excluded as described below cannot be combined. It is therefore possible to have a scout/sniper, or a mountain marine scout, but not a scout paratrooper mountain pilot. For multiple MOS qualifications, increase all prerequisite scores for both MOSes by two (i.e., IQ 12 becomes IQ 14). Cross-Training Prerequisites: IQ 12, ME 12, PS 14, PE 14 Excludes: Technical Specialist MOS. More than one cross-training program excludes all other MOSes Skills as per one of the above specialist fields, all bonuses at half. Pilot Prerequisites: IQ 12, PP 12, else as per class Excludes: Scout MOS, Sniper MOS, Technical Specialist MOS Pilot: Select three (+15%) Pilot Related: Select one (+15%) Increase Read Sensory Instruments bonus to +20% Scout Prerequisites: IQ 14, PP 14, PE 16 Excludes: Pilot MOS, Technical Specialist MOS Camouflage (+15%) Prowl (+15%) Demolitions (+15%) Find/Remove Traps (+15%) Sniper Sniper Prerequisites: ME 14, PE 14, PP 14 Excludes: Pilot MOS, Technical Specialist MOS Camouflage (+20%) Stalking (see Dinosaur Swamp) Sniper Track Humanoids (+10%) Prowl (+20%) Technical Specialist' ' Prerequisites: IQ 14 Excludes: All other MOS training possibilities Select an MOS as per "Technical Officer" OCC. OCC Related Skills Select three from the following list at Level 1, and an additional skill at Levels 2, 5, 8, 11, and 14. All new skills start at Level 1. Communications: Any (+5%) Cowboy: None Domestic: Any Electrical: Basic Electronics only Espionage: Any (+10%) Horsemanship: Basic only Mechanical: Basic and Automotive only Medical: First Aid and Paramedic only (+10%) Military: Any (+15%) Physical: Any Pilot: Any (+5%) Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any Science: Math only Technical: Any (+10%) WP: Any Wilderness: Any (+10%) Secondary Skills Select four skills from the Secondary Skills list in Rifts: Ultimate Edition, plus an additional skill at Levels 3, 6, and 9. These skills receive no bonus except IQ if applicable. Standard Equipment One energy rifle, one energy pistol, one suit body armor as appropriate for nation and service category, six long E-clips for each weapon, two fragmentation grenades, two smoke grenades, vibro-knife, utility belt, chemical warfare equipment (mask, suit for non-body armor situations), dress uniform, field uniform, two canteens, load-bearing harness, rucksack, and additional weapon of choice. Authorized Upon Assignment Any weapons and ammunition, vehicle types, or surveillance equipment as dictated by mission requirements. May request items directly, or may be issued them.